


hey pretty lady, put down your gun. pour a shot, let’s have some fun…

by EastOfEll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, a fix it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEll/pseuds/EastOfEll
Summary: i made this to a) correct supergirl’s habit of blaming maggie for problems and b) making sure alex gets to actually use that lingerie. because that shit’s expensive.





	

they’re dancing, a collection of deep reds and yellows spinning around alex’s peripherals, when she realizes something.

 

maggie can feel the rhythm pause for barely a second, and she lifts her forehead from alex’s, deep brown eyes staring into the lighter pair. “something wrong, alex?”

 

“i hate halloween,” alex says, voicing the first thought that had entered her mind.

 

maggie narrows her eyes, confused. “what?”

 

“when i was a teen, i always dressed as dana scully for halloween. looking back, i don’t know how i didn’t figure out i wasn’t gay, but,” alex shakes her head, “when i was 12, a couple of boys were making fun of me, saying my costume was bad, and boring. they were a few years older than me, probably 15, and they stole the candy i had gotten and pushed me into a puddle. it had been raining only a few hours before. i ended up breaking my arm. i told my parents i tripped on marbles that had been dropped into the road. after that… i couldn’t go trick or treating anymore. when kara came a few years later and wanted to go, i’d always lock myself up in my room and cry.”

 

“alex...” maggie says, “you didn’t have to share that with me just because i shared stuff with you. don’t feel forced.”

 

“i didn’t feel forced, maggie. i like you learning about me, just like i like learning about you. it’s just…,” alex inhales, gathering her thoughts into something more cohesive, “you don’t have to like this for me, you know? valentine’s day. you went through a traumatic experience because of it. i don’t want you to feel like you need to  _ change  _ yourself for me. i like you for you, not for some figment of imagination you seem to think i think you are.”

 

“but… you do like this, right?” maggie asks, and alex feels her heart break.

 

“of course i do, maggie, i love everything you do,” says alex, letting out her special Awkward Chuckle that only seems to come out when she’s nervous and maggie is there, beautiful as per usual, “but i would’ve felt just a much joy drinking whiskey and marathoning  _ desperate housewives  _ like we do every weekend.”

 

“i didn’t want you feeling like i didn’t want to do romantic things with you.” the music changes, a slower song, and alex and maggie sway to its beat, an awkward middle school couple with fancy clothing and the ability to drink the (probably pretty expensive) champagne on the table.

 

“maggie, once you told me what happened to you… that was the last thing on my mind. it wasn’t even in my mind at  _ all _ . i just felt so terrible for you. you were 14. god, when i was 14… i  _ gained  _ family members. you were 14, and alone, and somehow…” as alex’s hands were occupied, she used her eyes to look maggie up and down, “... somehow you’re this kind and compassionate person that still had enough patience to give me a shot, to make sure  _ my  _ coming out was okay. to make sure i had a nice valentine’s day even though if gives you bad memories? maggie, i’d kick cupid’s ass and never celebrate another valentine’s day again if it meant just getting to have  _ one _ fun night with you.”

 

“you’d kick cupid’s ass for me?” maggie’s words are teasing, but her tone is wavering, her eyes shining with kept back tears.

 

“he’s, what, an immortal baby in a diaper? it can’t be that hard.” alex cups maggie’s face (her fingertips light on fire and she can feel maggie’s dimples growing, if that’s somehow possible, if there’s one thing she likes better than maggie cupping her own face it’s this) and smoothes her thumbs over round cheeks. “this is by far one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me, so don’t think i’m unappreciative, but maggie, the best thing from this entire night is  _ you _ .”

 

it’s alex who initiates this kiss, though not before maggie lets out an, “aw, shucks,” and alex thinks she’ll never be able to get used to feeling a woman’s lips on hers, more specifically maggie’s. she feels maggie cautiously put her fingers around her waist, and alex’s threads her own through thick, dark hair.

 

“as much as i enjoy feeling like we own the gym floor,” maggie says when they break, “how ‘bout you and me go somewhere a little more… spend-the-nightable?”

 

“so my apartment,” alex deadpans, and maggie shrugs, caught.

 

“that bed is really big, you know?” says maggie. “i just want to make sure the warranty is used well.”

 

they get to alex’s apartment, maggie carrying the bottle of champagne she had bought and putting it on the counter (the rest of the decorations, maggie had said, came with the venue), and alex shrugging off her jacket to put on the hanger near the door.

 

“i’m gonna go freshen up,” announces maggie. “can i borrow some pajama pants?”

 

“second drawer,” alex says nonchalantly. 

 

while maggie washes her face and folds her dress, most likely, alex gets an idea. a  _ good  _ idea, she thinks, and when maggie walks out to alex’s bedroom in soft pants and her tank top to see alex in the same lingerie she had been wearing the night before, sitting on the bed her eyes widen.

 

alex had been looking in another direction, but seeing movement made her realize maggie had entered. “oh. hi! is this okay? i know it’s from when you were angry, and you may not want that, so i’m completely willing to chance…”

 

“no, i, um,” maggie stutters. “keep it on. wow, i am  _ gay _ .”

 

“i’d hope so,” alex says, and maggie rolls her eyes.

 

“i may have been upset alex, but i wasn’t  _ blind _ ,” whispers maggie. “it took a lot not to take you right then and there.”

 

“how about  _ here  _ and  _ now _ ?”

 

it takes a split second but also  _ years _ for maggie to reach alex’s bed, and when she does, alex can see that maggie’s eyes are filled with lust, and she backs up halfway up the bed before maggie sets her knees and loosely straddles alex, cupping her face fully and kissing her. maggie tastes like alex’s toothpaste and champagne, and while alex is absolutely loving what’s going on, it still doesn’t feel like it’s at its  _ best _ .

 

and it’s not hard to switch positions, with alex’s deo training and the fact that she has a good 3 inches and 25 pounds on her girlfriend, but now alex is straddling maggie, and maggie is running her hands all over alex’s satin-clad bodice. alex moans, unwittingly grinding her hips, and she feels maggie give a sharp intake of breath, her fingers slip under alex’s dress and start to dance towards alex’s chest.

 

alex breathes heavily, feeling cold air hit her stomach as her clothing bunches around maggie’s wrists, and arches her back in surprise when she feels cold fingers cup her breasts.

 

“sorry,” maggie croaks out. “thought you had a bra on.”

 

“why would i do that?” alex murmurs. “i  _ am  _ wearing underwear, though.”

 

“some people  _ like  _ taking their time.” with that, maggie grazes her thumbs across both of alex’s nipples, and alex whimpers, maggie pressing kisses from her neck and down her sternum.

 

when she gets to the hem of the dress, alex whispers, “zipper. in the back,” and maggie complies, making sure she watches as gravity takes hold and the satin smoothly slips off alex’s top.

 

maggie puts a nipple in her mouth, threading the other between her forefinger and thumb, and chuckles when alex whines. alex, feeling the vibrations of maggie’s laughs in an already sensitive area, gets even more worked up.

 

“maggie,” alex says, voice laden with want. “i― i can’t― i need you.”

 

“okay, baby,” maggie says. her hands grip alex’s hips. “lay down,” she says, and she helps alex down, settling on top of her.

 

maggie’s mouth continues giving attention to alex’s breasts, but her hands splays across alex’s ribs, down her stomach, quickly grazing over alex’s pelvis to grab a thigh, rubbing her thumb across bare skin.

 

“oh god,” says alex, a whisper so quiet that if maggie wasn’t pressed against her, she wouldn’t have heard it. maggie takes this moment to go back and pull at the edge of alex’s underwear, lace, and presumably wet. when alex gives a sharp intake of breath, maggie takes her first two fingers and drags it down, not even having to ask alex to lift her legs. when it reaches alex ankles, she pushes it off with one foot and off the bed― maggie snickers.

 

“shut up,” alex whines, and maggie swipes a finger through her labia, barely touching where alex wants it most. maggie wants to tease, feels like doing so, but knows this isn’t the time, so she enters a finger in. alex gasps, all of her nerves catching fire, and maggie slowly pumps in and out. when maggie puts a thumb just over her clit and starts rubbing, mouth switching nipples, alex sees stars, so many she’s sure she’s seeing planets and suns that haven’t been discovered yet, and feels something curl up in the pit of her stomach. maggie adds another finger, and alex feels the beginning of an orgasm.

 

alex is just done riding the aftershocks when maggie releases her mouth from alex’s breasts, kissing down to meet her hands.

 

when maggie licks, holy shit, holy  _ shit _ , it feels so good. alex is pretty sure she’s feeling emotions she’s never felt before― is it too cliche to say it’s love?― because maggie’s still using her fingers, her tongue is just swirling around her clit, sucking it, and alex senses another orgasm coming, quickly.

 

maggie slows down this time, letting alex have a moment of relaxation. now that alex is still, she’s warmer, and can feel the sweat that seems to be covering every inch of her body.

 

“you good?” maggie asks.

 

“better than good,” alex says. “come here. take my pants off.”

 

“you’re not wearing pants,” states maggie, and alex glares at her. “alex, you don’t have to return the favor if you don’t want to.”

  
“maggie, please, this is a  _ relationship _ ,” says alex. “now, do i need to spell it out for you? sit on my face.”

**Author's Note:**

> contact me on tumblr at sapphics.tumblr.com or twitter @psanvers :)


End file.
